The invention relates to a process for manufacturing profiled disposableabsorbent cores, without waste of the absorbent core material; and to an apparatus for performing the process. In particular, diapers or training pants may be made by the process of the invention having absorbent cores with an hourglass-shape for better fit around the legs of the wearer, but the process may also be applied to feminine hygiene articles, adult incontinence articles, and other disposable absorbent articles.
Disposable absorbent articles have become very popular in the market place today. Many of these articles include features such as absorbent cores providing a variety of functions including improved containment characteristics and better, more comfortable fit.
An overriding consideration in the construction of a disposable absorbent article is the cost of manufacturing the article, including the materials cost. The present invention provides methods for manufacturing absorbent cores for absorbent articles with little or no wasted material. Thus, the absorbent cores made by the process of the present invention can be provided at relatively lower cost than many of the absorbent cores that are currently manufactured using techniques in which material is wasted. Processes which reduce or avoid material waste are disclosed in the following references.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,760 764, issued on 2nd Aug. 1988, relates to manufacturing methods for disposable diapers which have an xe2x80x9cegg-timerxe2x80x9d profile. It is proposed to reduce production costs by making effective use of the absorbent core, and in particular by avoiding waste by cutting out and throwing away a part of the absorbent core. This is achieved by providing xe2x80x9cnested panelsxe2x80x9d in a single side panel web and then rearranging the panels, for example as shown in FIG. 4 of the patent to form an absorbent pad.
WO96/21411, published on 18th Jul. 1996, discloses a method for manufacturing shaped or contoured absorbent cores made from multiple pieces or layers. Wherein the multiple pieces or layers are cut from the same continuous web with xe2x80x9czero scrapxe2x80x9d.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an alternative method of achieving waste-saving benefits, and associated reduction of material costs.
The invention provides a process and apparatus for the manufacture of disposable absorbent cores from a continuous web, wherein a plurality of first and second core elements, are cut from the same continuous web.
The object of the invention is achieved by rotating each of first and second core elements about axes perpendicular to the plane of the core element and subsequently combining a first core element and a second core element in proximal relationship to form the absorbent core. Preferably each of the first and second core elements are rotated through 90xc2x0 in mutually counter-rotating directions.